vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Xingchen (VOCALOID4)
;This is an article about the Stardust software for the VOCALOID4 engine. History Stardust was originally conceptualized as "Quadimensionko", a mascot for the Quadimension album series and group.Quadimensionko 2015 On May 28th, 2015, Shanghai HENIAN announced that they had taken up Quadimension's commission to develop a VOCALOID4 voicebank for Stardust. Her recordings would take place in June and it was confirmed that she would not be a part of Vsinger, Shanghai HENIAN's main VOCALOID project. She would be the first VOCALOID for the Voice Customize Project instead. A newly refined version of her design created by November was also showcased.Stardust becomes a VOCALOID On May 29th, after receiving worried feedback about her design from the Chinese VOCALOID community, Stardust would be receiving new clothes, but her hairstyle would not be changed.Stardust's clothing change On the same day, Shanghai HENIAN posted a thread concerning the many questions Chinese fans asked. The Voicebank Customize Project was described to be a series of characters that were conceptualized or pitched by outside groups and companies. These groups approach Shanghai HENIAN to try to convince them to make a voicebank for their conceptualized character and provide the funding. With this in mind, this character would not be part of the Vsinger group. It was also explained why Yuezheng Ling was a VOCALOID3 vocal and why Stardust was a VOCALOID4. By the time Stardust was conceptualized, the VOCALOID4 engine was in a more stable position and was ready for Chinese VOCALOIDs to be produced.Q/A Session On July 6th, a livestream on bilibili was held by ideolo, the artist of Vsinger's original cast members. A new design concept for Stardust was revealed, with the design created by November. November passed the design onto ideolo, who became the artist for her final boxart. It was noted that November had a difficult time trying to redesign her and this was the end result. Stardust livestream Her updated design was revealed on July 17th at Firefly Con.Final design reveal On July 29th, November's redesign concept was revealed to the public.link On August 2nd, it was revealed that Stardust was in the tuning process.link On September 26th, it was announced that she would likely be released in February 2016.link 2016 On January 3rd, 2016, it was mentioned that Stardust's first demo was completed and that her official album was in the works.Mention of demo song It was also confirmed through Stardust's official twitter that it took six months to produce her voicebank.link On February 3rd, Stardust was confirmed to be awaiting approval from YAMAHA.link Her product page was uploaded on February 7th, stating that she would become available for pre-order soon and that her official demo would be released when they launch her preorders. On February 13th, a teaser was released for the 2016 Bilibili New Year Gala, however, it was confirmed that it not part of the final PV for her demo.Teaser imagesBilibili Gala, click "上" and skip to 26:17 Stardust became available for preorder on February 20th. Other products, such as her official album and artbook, also became available for preorder and her demo was released on the same day. Preorders would begin shipping in Mid March, pushing back her initial estimated February release.Preorders Her voice provider was also revealed to be Chalili.Chalili as voice provider On February 21st, some information about Stardust's character was released.Character bio On February 28th, in response to a fan's tweet, it was noted that Stardust would be receiving a digital download.digital copies Product Information Demonstrations Recommended TBA Voicebank Libraries References